It will be understood that the term “cable” as used in this document is intended to include structures having a single optical fibre, a plurality of optical fibres, or a combination of at least one optical fibre and at least one copper wire. These structures are provided with a flexible strength member (e.g. made of KEVLAR®, a commercially available aramid fibre) and are usually provided with a protective sleeve. In particular, so-called “pigtails”, cables used for interconnecting within optical fibre management racks contain one or more optical fibres and a flexible strength member contained in a sleeve.
Cable termination devices are well known. An example of such a device is disclosed in International Patent Application WO 00/72072 (Tyco Electronics). This known device, which includes a break-out member for optical fibres, is designed for cables having relatively rigid strength members.
International Patent Application WO 00/75704 (Tyco Electronics) discloses a detent for optical fibres. A tapered engagement member is slidably fitted in a tapered aperture of a housing. A flexible strength member of an optical fibre cable is clamped by the slidable engagement member when the optical fibre cable is pulled. The clamping action of this known device therefore relies on the tapered member moving in its longitudinal direction due to axial pulling forces transmitted by the optical fibre cable.
Although cable termination devices of the type disclosed in WO 00/75704 are very effective, they have the disadvantage that the position of the cable end is not well defined. That is, the clamping of the strength member is caused by the longitudinal movement of the slidable engagement member, resulting in longitudinal movement of the cable end. For many applications, however, it is preferable to fix the cable end in a certain position. In addition, it is often desirable to have a permanent clamping force rather than one which depends on any pulling of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,057 discloses an optical fibre cable termination comprising cable clamps and a separate arrangement for gripping the strength member of the cable. This gripping arrangement consists of a support plate around which the strength member is wound and a pinch plate having tabs which are bent down to pinch the support plate. The strength members are guided through a recess in the front of the support plate and are clamped between the two plates. The bending of the tabs, which effects the clamping, makes it difficult to release this known arrangement without causing any damage.